


无法触碰的温存 （十一）

by pololoca



Category: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Reigen Arataka - Fandom, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pololoca/pseuds/pololoca
Summary: 终





	无法触碰的温存 （十一）

**Author's Note:**

> 有车注意

完结 

一拳世界的茂灵，俗话说字数不够车来凑。可是我的车卡壳了。

茂夫在超市结账，抬头看到显示屏上在播出信木股份的老板确认嫌疑身份被警察押送去配合调查的画面。估计灵幻老师快要醒了，他加快脚步往家里走去。

“取证调查又要好几个月吧，”灵幻趴在床上看起来并没有多开心，背后阵阵疼痛使他笑不出来，“我觉得...我需要去一趟Z市，那里有位卖章鱼烧的医生，或许可以帮我做个手术。”

身后的羽翼正在脱离背骨，只剩肉皮相连，扯得生疼，他这几天开始没法行走，只能趴着。

“都怪你。”

“......明明是老师教会我的。”

灵幻白了茂夫一眼，他把自己身体的变化归功于基诺斯的一语成谶，外加茂夫又“引诱”自己和他多做了几次。

厨房传来流理台的水声，罪魁祸首之一去乖乖洗菜。灵幻也不饿，其实这会儿他只想抱着茂夫，这样抱着躺一下午，忘记疼痛，犹如度过悠长半生，惬意满足。

吃过饭后茂夫搀着灵幻到沙发上，他感觉自己提前进入了更年期，再不把这对翅膀处理掉的话，估计要错过茂夫毕业。

“我想把它们做成标本挂在家里。”

“哈？”

“花泽就是这么做的。”

“你别告诉我花泽的翅膀已经取下来了。”

“他怎么会像老师这样慢吞吞的。”

灵幻有些懵，拍卖会事件的时候花泽的羽翼才盖过腰部，到现在不过一个星期，居然比自己卸货还快？

“岛崎老师帮忙来着。”

茂夫刚说完不过一秒，灵幻就反应过来，立刻有种说不出的心情，他想把岛崎打一顿，但是自己也没有资格生气，他原本就是个勾搭学生的无良教师，对不起教师两个字，又有什么资格去关心花泽，对岛崎生气呢？

看灵幻吃瘪的样子，茂夫凑过去安慰他。窗户透进来的光让青涩的侧脸看起来很温暖，甚至有些热。

“花泽是自愿的，老师不要自责。”

“呐，你不要叫我老师了。”

茂夫靠着沙发坐在地上，伸手绕过灵幻的脖子，对他来说老师就是老师，成为了恋人，他仍然喜欢这样称呼，他被灵幻渐渐地改变，走在不可逆转的路上，他喜欢自己现在的样子，眼前这个男人把他变成的样子。

再说，除了课业，灵幻还教会了他作为男人必不可缺的体验，不称作老师才奇怪吧。

茂夫俯身去含住灵幻的耳垂，他最喜欢灵幻被自己吻着的时候那弱小的欲拒还迎，他知道灵幻的罪恶感和自责，他也知道灵幻没办法拒绝自己的索求，他都知道。然而他不知道的是，这个男人心思细腻到如同每根汗毛都是感知的触手一样，过于复杂的情感让他仍未能消除那些莫名其妙的不安。

“Mob...”灵幻把他推远一点，却又死死抓住他的袖口。

茂夫湿滑的舌在他耳廓里翻搅舔舐，一只手在他身上没有章法地抚摸，为他意乱情迷的忘情举动可以带给灵幻救命稻草般的安心感。

身体发生的明显变化让灵幻很郁闷，以前的自己可没这么敏感，不知是药物的后遗症还是茂夫打开了他某个开关，仅仅是这样的爱抚也会让他陷入天旋地转的眩晕，手指灼烧的地方泛起粉红，从扯到凌乱的衣衫缝隙处显露出来，像要开出花。

在家还穿什么衣服，茂夫看着形同虚设的上衣，因为翅膀很碍事，他的几件T恤被剪成破破烂烂挂在肩上，隐约可见里面的肌肤，胸前常被他欺负到红肿的两点也时常从缝隙里露出来引诱自己。

“还不如不穿。”说着他抓住胸口的布条一把撕开，霸道的动作带痛了灵幻背后羽翼相连的地方。

灵幻不满于衣服被撕烂，嘟哝着什么用钱买的这几个月没有工资之类，并且坚持认为他更改的样式时尚前卫，即使以后没了翅膀照样可以穿。

“反正我是不会穿的，”茂夫伸出舌头从肚脐舔弄到心窝处，气息打在软塌塌的乳晕上，“还是老师想穿？都三十多岁的人了，行为举止要注意检点。”

“你说什么？！”灵幻涨红了脸，在脑子里把那句“都三十多岁的人了”重播了好几遍，然后消沉起来。

茂夫意识到说了不该说的话，立刻停下来去看他。灵幻闭着眼睛，像是忘记了刚才还做着羞羞事，语气平淡地指使茂夫去为他拿一条毛毯。

恋人终归不像父母那样可以容忍你的一切，茂夫自知该向灵幻道歉，可他不愿承认那是句错话。仗着年轻，他与同龄人之间可以随意拿年龄的事情开玩笑，对于灵幻那是无能为力的事实，而他的恋人不该如此惧怕和逃避。

“即使如此我也喜欢老师啊。为什么这么害怕，都不像你。”对暗田的事，对铃木将的事，对花泽的事，对我的事，你从没有怕过，不怕麻烦也不怕危险，对自己的事情反而怯弱了，好像毕生的懒惰都用上了，一点都不积极。

灵幻紧闭着眼睛不肯回复，他只在被茂夫操到高潮的时候才会说喜欢和爱的话，在他清醒的时候，想到他们的多年以后，告白就说不出口，他也不愿去想象还是壮年的茂夫照顾一个臭老头的景象，他们在今后的每时都可以迎来倦怠期，每刻都可以分手。

沉默没有等来取暖的毛毯，而是覆上来的年轻身体，和火热的吻。

灵幻被困在沙发里，他放弃表态，任凭茂夫用舌头撬开自己的嘴唇。

然而他的吻并不凶猛，温柔得像在讨好，滑滑的舌缓慢舔过牙齿和上颚，然后勾起自己的吸进他嘴里。

这家伙学得真快，现在比我还会。灵幻想着，在前几次他就已经发现了，有时他们会在浴室里，在茂夫帮自己清理羽毛的时候，被他从身后压在镜子上操，屈服于这副身体惊人的耐久力，他那发育良好的欲望把自己的后面玩弄得湿热粘腻，淫水滴落在镜面和瓷砖上，因为羽翼的遮挡，他在镜中看不到茂夫的表情，只能看到他头顶浓密的黑发，和自己被快感浸染的脸。

“老师在想什么？不专心。”

茂夫放开喘息不匀的灵幻，像一头小兽去舔他的颈窝和喉结，在衣服遮盖不到的位置吮吸噬咬，不温不火地舔吻逐渐变得炙热，灵幻不受控制地按上茂夫的黑发，把它们揉乱，让他紧紧贴着自己，心里那些复杂的感情被舒服无比的快感驱逐，双腿不自觉打开去缠上茂夫的腰，比起躺着，他更喜欢和茂夫相对而坐，像他们第一次那样。只是近来身后的翅膀出现要脱落的迹象，坐太久背后就会扯到生痛，所以茂夫才贴心地让他躺在沙发。

灵幻的手从后脑勺向下滑去，摸着少年的颈骨和肩背，他每天都在成长，速度不亚于这对羽翼，肌肉和筋骨愈发精壮结实了。

“嗯唔！...”茂夫惩罚他的不专心，牙齿咬上胸前的稍见挺立的乳珠，让它迅速染上红色，像是要吸出什么来一样不肯罢休。

“Mo...b”

灵幻向后仰起头，把茂夫按得更紧，双腿也愈发难耐地磨蹭着他的腰。

“在想什么？老师？”

潮红泛上茂夫的脸颊，带着年轻的朝气和迷惘，灵幻看着他这副样子，想把这表情刻在脑子里。

“在想……在想着你……”

满意于这个回答，褒奖的吻再次落在小腹，肚脐，一只手还不忘腾出来揉捏饱满的乳粒，他知道老师喜欢这些细小的刺激。

“别……”灵幻想要阻止含住自己的茂夫，却被他制住，执意要用嘴给自己舒服，像以前每次为他做的那样。灵幻的那根微微挺立，颤抖的前端正吐出晶莹液体，顺着凸出的血管淌下来隐没在耻毛里，突然他被茂夫温暖的口腔包裹，舌头还在里面滑滑蠕动，随着嘴唇上下动作大力地在前端舔弄，舌苔带来的刺激让灵幻大声呻吟出来。

“不行...放过我吧，嗯，，让我自己来..”

因为他的过激抵抗，茂夫只好把他放开，灵幻从致命的刺激中逃离出来之后立刻觉得难耐，他把清醒和理智抛在一边，让欲*望支配了身体，手不自觉地抚上胸前和两腿之间，在茂夫的凝视下放肆地打开双腿。

除了第一次的那晚，灵幻从来都是隐忍又收敛，未像现在这样大胆奔放过，茂夫为他的表现兴奋到小兄弟噌地跳了两下，他专注地看着灵幻自蔚，忍不住拖起对方的屁股，用前端吐着晶莹液体的欲望磨蹭柔软的穴口。

“Mob..嗯，Mob..”

他迷乱的喊着恋人，他最亲昵的称呼，在浑沌一片中释放出来，甚至溅到下巴上一点，被茂夫俯身舔掉。他用灵幻释放的东西作润滑，手指探进后面，被湿滑温暖包裹着。

“老师从来都是这样吗？这么容易湿。”

肯定是药物副作用，灵幻想翻白眼。

放入第二根手指时灵幻痛得喊了一声，茂夫登时不敢再肆意动作，他的手指感受到紧缩的内壁慢慢放松，这时他抽出两根手指，捧起对方的臀瓣，将舌头伸进了翕张的穴口。茂夫的舌头灵活得很，先是退出来在入口处湿湿地舔，接着突然快速进出，灵幻被他用舌头捅得惊喘不断，呻吟里染上了色情的转音。

“不要，啊啊嗯~”

老师真是的，要还是不要，茂夫在心里想着，同时还在忍耐身下发胀的欲望，后来他舌头和手指并用，把灵幻又弄得高高耸立，身后吐出的阴液越来越多，沙发罩上一片湿凉，三根手指已经无法让他满足，茂夫抬起身，拿自己的东西对准了红艳淫靡的小穴，一插到底。

他在灵幻高亢的尖叫里深深舒了口气，粗硬的肉棒被柔软的内壁包裹，他整个人也跟着温柔起来。

他不着急抽插，而是慢慢抽离，让灵幻感受到他每一寸的刮蹭，内壁一下下的收缩使他难以忍耐，却又不肯缴枪投降，眼看着就要脱离灵幻的身体，使他忍不住说出不要走时，茂夫又狠狠地捅进，再次逼迫他喊出淫荡的呻吟，这样反复了多次，灵幻实在耐不住，蠕动着身子向茂夫贴近，两人的身体紧密贴在一起，已经无法更进一步靠近了，肉棒上血管的律动，和茂夫的心跳交错而至，传给灵幻的身体和大脑，他已经无法思考，只能在快感的驱使下把自己毫无保留的献出去。

灵幻喊着茂夫，在失神中唯一想着茂夫，他无论身体还是心里都充满自己的样子让茂夫无法再忍耐，他开始快速又长距离地冲撞，让灵幻的后穴无暇顾及，只能持续地收缩，淫水随着撞击四处飞溅，和灵幻前端随着动作甩出的液体混在一起，落在沙发和地板上，甚至他们的身体和脸上，渐渐地彼此都开始感到缺氧，意识在昏乱中临到了极乐世界。

“Mob...喜欢..哈啊~...”

高潮来得越激烈，之后的背德感就越重，这次也同样，他被茂夫操得语不成声，破碎可怜的呻吟撞去墙壁回响在客厅，在茂夫躺在自己怀里，余韵尚未褪去时想，如果他们是没有肉欲的生物，只剩两个灵魂的恋爱该多好，是不是多少可以被原谅呢？被谁原谅呢？

羽翼切除手术已经过去一个月，灵幻背后有两道深厚的结痂，又到了很痒的时期。还好手术过程并不痛苦，这也归功于基诺斯的一语成谶。在家休养一段时间后他可以回学校授课了，正赶上他们的期末考试。

“很抱歉拖了这么久......”灵幻抱歉于没能陪伴他们更多的时间，显然这群孩子更喜欢听他的课，“我们还有一年，从现在开始永远不晚。”

茂夫看着讲台上背对他的灵幻，西装布料下面包裹的蝴蝶骨上是还未痊愈的疤痕，其他人不曾看见，那是天使的翅膀留下的痕迹，只有他看到过，每天都在看着。现在他恢复了平时的样子，无法再振翅，仍然温柔可爱。

此刻他还不知道灵幻在为他办理调班手续，直到第二天暗田去抱作业本在办公桌上看到资料。

“手续很简单，只不过还要本人签字同意。去岛崎的班。”

“大概也只有岛崎或者小酒窝有勇气接你这样的学生了吧。”铃木将拍拍茂夫的肩膀，“安啦，岛崎人还不错，据说他班上人都很...个性鲜明。”

“一定是处于对你有利的考虑才这么做的。”

“嗯。”

茂夫的赌气直到晚上睡觉以前才结束。如果继续赌气的话他没办法和老师睡在一起。

灵幻的解释很简单，“我的课上，你全程都在走神。”说着还用食指重重点了点茂夫的脑袋，“你说你整天上课都在想什么！”

“想你。”

“所以才给你调班啊，还考不考试了！”

他当然知道这也不全怪茂夫，他们的相处模式确实有些复杂，有时他自己都无法控制，周末帮他补习功课的时候，灵幻甚至会盯着他逐渐硬朗的侧脸出神，偶尔被茂夫的视线逮个正着，就逃不了一阵被夺走呼吸的深吻。

这样下去他越来越恨自己。

“老师，我想过了。”

茂夫坐在床上，抱着膝盖，随着成长声线也愈加清冷，但是眼里是毫不吝啬的温柔。

“我们之间看起来没有阻碍，其实并不是这样。”

灵幻紧绷了神经，不知道接下来他会说什么，是永久的承诺还是分手的宣言。这段时间他每每觉得愧疚和自责，都潜意思里希望来一个痛快的分手，好让自己解脱，他因为脑内剧场丰富多变，自然也编导过分手时的场景，自己的反应，可是如果这一切真的来了....

灵幻新隆真是个矛盾的，拖泥带水的，麻烦的，一无是处的人。他自己这么觉得。

“我们的阻碍大概就来自我们自己吧。老师。”

“嗯。”

“我还没有毕业，还无法向个大人一样工作，实现一些愿望的能力有限。”

“嗯，这就要进路相谈了，你还得有个理想，这不是坏事。”

“老师因为是老师，总被不可以和学生恋爱的禁令束缚。”

“...嗯。”

“老师还因为太过在意我，怕对我有不好的影响，时常责怪自己。”

“......”

“可是你不知道我根本不在意这些。或者，你知道我不在意，却认为不在意是不对的。”

“......”

“你认为你拖累了我，你认为我们存在的形式是错的。你在认为错误的同时，还要继续和我在一起，不论每时每刻我们的约会，聊天，接吻还是做爱，老师，其实都很痛苦吧。”

灵幻此刻意识到自己的可憎之处，他明明可以更心狠地拒绝茂夫，却以不舍得他不开心来自欺欺人，其实真正不想放手的，是自己。

如今残酷的话还要逼到茂夫来说。

“...是。”

“可是老师，我真的好自私。明明知道你痛苦，我却不想放手，现在和以后仍然不想放手。”

“...诶？”

茂夫拥住他，乞求一般，

“能不能，在我变成不会让你痛苦的人以前，不要讨厌我，也不要喜欢上别人。”

灵幻被他抱着，良久才从这场告白里反应过来。他从茂夫这里看清了自己从未做到的坚持，茂夫对自己的执念让他想要流泪，眼睛却和喉咙一样干涩。

“我怎么可能讨厌你呢，笨蛋...但是会不会喜欢上别人我也不知道，你要快一点哦，别让我等太久，不然我就老了。”

“嗯。”

对信木股份的第二阶段调查在圣诞节后启动了，灵幻在新闻上得知，几年前对埼玉的攻击也是这个老板一手策划的，他将埼玉视为自己野心告成之路上的威胁，想要通过舆论来把他击垮。

“树大招风呐。不过这点东西能打败埼玉？”

开玩笑。灵幻不屑地抽着嘴角，拿起手机点进调味市埼玉粉丝分协会，发了一篇帖子主题为：

——你们都特么的来给埼玉点赞！！！——

不一会收到名为“老师的粉色领带”的强烈跟帖。

灵幻嘴角又抽了抽，直接拨通电话。

“马上期末考试了还刷手机，快点复习！不然大晦日别来我家！”

在学生宿舍的床上偷懒的茂夫立刻一个打挺，坐到桌前开始看书，最近他被岛崎的放养和增压兼用式教育折磨成黑眼圈，好在成绩稍见起色，唯独数学仍然徘徊在及格线。

“不然明年去做体育生吧。百米冲刺拿几个冠军我还是有点信心的。举重也行。”

想去隔壁房间请教花泽，那家伙肯定又不在，茂夫叨叨着，对着数学课本脑袋一点一点的开始犯困，突然收到岛崎群发的短信：

“我知道新年你们要看日出的，睡过头就不好了，大晦日晚上都来给我通宵恶补数学，不来的家伙我让你看不到新年初升的太阳。”

....一定是花泽惹他生气了。

灵幻看着一桌子剩菜，把它们套上保鲜膜放进冰箱，接着把赖在家里喝酒的小酒窝踹出了门，大过年的，回自己家去睡。

手机仍然没有动静，茂夫他们真的要通宵啊，终于知道岛崎班的学生平时看起来那么不靠谱，为什么期末会考好成绩了，趁着集中补习漏题了吧。他设置了闹钟，想要早起看日出，却辗转一夜没有睡着，在床上翻来覆去使劲闭着眼，想了很多小时候的事情，毕业的事情，工作碰壁的事情，茂夫的事情，一晚上毫无意义的消磨时间，还不如起来看看书备备课。

裹上厚厚的羽绒服，灵幻坐在楼顶的天台，顶着黑眼圈耐心等待东方逐渐出现的霞光，渐渐有了点困意。

突然他被声音惊醒，茂夫跳上楼顶的边缘，踩在未化的雪块上，发出咯咯声，嘴里呼出白气让他看起来如同经历了一夜风霜。

“不是补习吗？怎么来了？”

“跳上来的。”答非所问，不过好厉害，这栋楼还蛮高的，等他走近灵幻才看清那两个黑黑的熊猫眼。“从旁边那个比较矮的楼顶上，这样快一些。”

“这么厉害。那...要不我们去最高的那栋楼上？”

灵幻指着这条街最高的一栋，在灰蓝色天空下对着他笑。

茂夫抱住他跳过每一栋屋顶，明明可以走过去乘电梯，他们非要通过不正常手段到达。

东边开始飘来红云，他们在新年寒冷的空气里，万丈霞光的包围下吻上彼此的唇。


End file.
